Missing Piece
by Lutz0508
Summary: Charlie and Bella have known about vamipers there whole lives. Charlie's mom/ Bella's grandma is one. One day Bella is at the Cullen house when she finds out that she's blood relatied to one of them. Find out what happens when she tries to bring her broken family back together.


**Bella's POV **

I woke up in Edward's big King size bed. I always slept better in it, even if Edward wasn't there. It was just so comfy. I went down stairs to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. All of the Cullen's went for a weekend hunting trip but Emmett decided to stay home so he was left to watch over me while Edward was gone. When I was done eating I put my dishes in the sink and walked into the living room to see Emmett sitting in the love seat with a very sad look on his face and his eyes closed. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder to see if he was ok. When my hand toughed him he opened his eyes and had a shocked look on his face. Like he didn't know I was there.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He sat up strait and put his head in his hands and sighed.

"No I'm not. There's a reason why I stayed behind this weekend." He said. I sat down on the floor in front of him so I could look at his face. I was really worried, it was very unlike Emmett to be so down.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I won't judge." I told him.

"There's something you don't know about me, about my past." He sighed and got up and walked to the window and stared out of it. "When I left for my hunting trip, I left the most important thing in my life behind." I didn't say anything to him I could tell this was really hard for him and I could also tell that it was a person that he left.

"Who?" I asked him.

"My daughter." He said I was a little shocked. I mean he was 20 when he was turned so I guess he had her a little young.

"When I was 15 my best friend Annabelle and I had gone to town to grab a few things for our mom's. We lived up the mountain and it was about an hour's walk from town. On our way back home a man stopped us and grabbed Annabelle and put a gun to her head. I knew I wasn't strong enough to fight him off, so I did the only thing I could think of. I begged him not to hurt her. He asked me in a sick and scary voice if I would do anything to save her. Of course I said yes. He walked us over to a spot of grass next to the road and threw her on the ground. He still had the gun pointed at her. He looked at me and told me to fuck her. His words not mine. I wasn't a very strong person back then. Annabelle stopped crying for a moment and we both looked at him in shock."

"We couldn't be leave what this monster wanted us to do and to prove his point he got on the ground and put the gun to her heard again. I was going to tell him no but she grabbed my hand and said it was okay. She knew that the only way we were going to get out of it alive was to do what he wanted. So we did with the monster having the gun pointed at her head the whole time. We couldn't stop crying. Yes I cried." He sight again. When we were done he just got up and left, we got dressed and ran home as fast as we could."

"When we got there we saw our dad's talking and I ran over to them got on my knees and begged them to kill me. They wanted to know what I did but I was just too upset to saying anything. Annabelle came over and told them what happen. They went and grabbed their guns and went down the mountain. Our mom's came over hearing the whole thing and took us inside to take care of us. After that I made it a point never to be weak again so I stated working out and got stronger, bigger. Weeks went by and the ass hole was never found but we found out that Annabelle was pregnant."

"Month's went by and Annabelle's belly got bigger. We were both happy about the baby but she was having a hard time caring it. The day our daughter was born was the day I lost my best friend, Annabelle died giving birth to her. As I held my beautiful little girl in my arms I promised I was going to be the best dad she could ever asked for. She was going to be loved and very happy. I took care of her the best I could with help from our families. But when she was 3 month's old Annabelle's family moved away, they couldn't handle not having her around. So it was just me and my family left to raise her, my parents, my brothers and my sisters."

"My little princess and I were always together. I was the best dad or at least I like to think so. I held her when she cried, or when she was sad. I patched her up when she got hurt and I always made sure she had a smile on her face. When she was five I left for the hunting trip, she begged me not to go but we needed food so I had to. I promise her I was going to come back. Never in a million years did I ever think that was going to be the last time I ever held her in my arms and told her I loved her."

He came over and sat back down in the loveseat and put his head back in his hands. "The reason why I'm so upset today is because today is my baby girl's birthday." I was in complete and utter shock. Not because of his story but because I've heard it before from my Great Great, grandma. Emmett wasn't just my vampire big brother, he was my great grandfather. Note to self when you get home call Gran and wish her a happy birthday.


End file.
